Final Chapter of Nevermore
by 2LifeIsGood1
Summary: The end of Nevermore, how I think It should be. :
1. Chapter 1

I rested my head on his shoulder, "I love you, so much. You have no idea Fang, I can't live without you." Tears started to swell up in my eyes. It was so good to have him back, back to me and back in the flock.

"Max, I love you more than anything else in the world… and I have a question to ask you." Fang said, he started to stroke my hair. My already fast heart rate speed up, he had a question to ask me? I looked up into his eyes, those eyes… dark and beautiful. It was like they bore into my soul.

"Um," I said, looking away, "Well, go ahead and ask."

"I know we're still young, and could expire any day, I guess I was just wondering," He paused, considering his words, "Look Max, I'm just gonna get to the point. Will you marry me?" I immediately turned my head to look into his eyes again thinking he was joking. I saw only seriousness on his face though and no humor in his eyes.

"Fang…" I began. He interrupted me.

"Please Max. It might not be best for the flock, but I know what's best for us. We can make it work. I promise you." He tipped up my chin closer to his face. Then, before I knew it his lips were on mine, soft and gentle at first, then getting fiercer and full of hunger.

I pushed my body closer to his, one hand on the back of his neck and the other pushing up his shirt. Man, did it feel good. His hands were at my sides, and then slowly moved to my back. I don't know how long we kissed like that but then he ended it, looking at me.

My cheeks were flushed and my breathing ragged. I knew without a doubt that I wanted to spend the rest of my life- however long that is- kissing him like that.

"Fang," I said smiling, "I'd love to marry you." Get this; he actually gave me a ring. A real wedding ring! He pulled it right out of his pocket. He grabbed my left hand, and slid the ring onto my finger. It fit me perfectly and it was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. It was just a simple gold band and a small diamond, but it came from him. Fang. The guy I had known my whole life. My fang. And we were getting married.

"Oh…" My breath caught in my throat. There were tears in my eyes, threatening to spill over at any minute.

"I know it's not much, It's all I could afford though." He gave me one of those amazing half smiles, "I could get you a new one in a few years—"

"No!" I hadn't meant to yell, more quietly I said, "No, it's perfect Fang. I don't want another one." His half smile turned into a full on grin and he stood up, pulled me up with him, and literally swept me off my feet. I squealed and he kissed me, and then threw me onto the bed. Laughing, he plopped down next to me.

The rest of the night was great; we lay there, wrapped into each other's arms until way after dark. Fang had eventually fallen asleep, his breathing slowed down a little, and his eyes were closed. I laid there awhile after, too happy to sleep. I wasn't usually one for emotions, but I couldn't help it. After all me and Fang had been through, we were finally going to be together. Forever. It was the best feeling in the world, and somehow, I knew it wouldn't last.

There was a loud bang, and I heard Nudge scream. I jumped up and ran, Fang right behind me. We made it into Nudge's room with the rest of the flock in tow. Surprise, a whole gang of Erasers there, all holding guns. _ Nudge was shot! _I barely had time to register that because I heard another bang that seemed miles away, and then Fang fell.

I collapsed, shouting Fang's name.

"Max! Wake up!" Nudge said to me. I opened my eyes to see I was laying in my bed; alone. Reality rushed back to me. I had all been a dream. All of it. I had no Fang, there were no Erasers, and Nudge wasn't shot. My heart hurt, no Fang. He wasn't here, and he was never coming back. He had his own flock now, and his very own Max named Maya.

"Max?" She said again. I looked at her, tears in my eyes. That dream, that amazing, terrible dream. I had all felt so real, a ring on my finger, laying in Fang's arms. Hearing the bang on the gun. Seeing Nudge bleeding in the bed. Fang crumpled on the floor.

"What?" I whispered.

"Fang is here."


	2. Epilogue

_Fang is back. _I just stared at her. Why is he back?

"Max, come on. He's waiting in the living room." Nudge said, she looked sympathetic; she knew how much I cared for Fang and how much it had hurt to let him go. And now he was back. I wonder how he found us here; we've only lived here like a month. Right now we are living in a little cabin that we found in the woods in southern Missouri. People had obviously lived here once, but it's been abandoned for a while.

"Um, yeah…ok. I'll be in there in a minute." I started to get up and Nudge left and went back in the living room. This was the last thing I needed right now, especially after that dream I had last night. My heart was pounding as I looked for something clean to put on-clean meaning not stained with blood or dirt, because let's face it; birdkids on the run don't really have decent clothes. I grabbed some jeans and a t-shirt and went into the bathroom.

I grabbed a brush and started brushing my hair, not something I do very often. Wait, why was I doing this? Fang had always been there to see my best and worst anyway, and it's not like he cares. But still, I couldn't help but be glad I took a shower last night.

I slowly left the bathroom and made my way to the living room where my flock and ex flock member were waiting. I stopped right outside the living room door to try to calm myself down. I took a few deep breathes and counted to 10. I walked in.

"Max—," Fang started, looking at me with some emotion in his eyes, I couldn't really tell which one.

"Nice of you to join us, tired of playing house with your Max stand in?" I interrupted him bitterly. Upping my Maxness up a few notches was the only way I could get through this. This time what I saw in his eyes I could identify; regret. I was hoping it was regret over leaving the flock and getting a new flock with Maya.

Four pairs of birdkid eyes stared right at me—Nudge, Gazzy, Fang, and Iggy, well Iggy looked in my direction, because he's blind. I didn't seem right; there should be five birdkids with me. It was bad enough that Fang hadn't been here, but then we lost Angel, my baby. "How'd you find us here Fang?" I said.

He glanced quickly at Gazzy, but not quick enough. "Gazzy!" I exclaimed. "Did you contact Fang?"

The Gasman looked away, "I may have mentioned we were here. But I'm sorry! I missed him and wanted him to come back." I had to remind myself that we all missed Fang, and that Gazzy was only 9… no matter how old he seemed. I couldn't be mad at him.

Fang never really talked much, and he was quiet right now. He looked up and met my eyes and smiled at me. As he started to walk over to me, he said, "I missed you Max."

Seeing him was enough to make my heart hurt, but now he was saying he had missed me? I looked down at my feet, not wanting to admit to him how much I missed him too, the rest of the flock of course knew. I was concentrating on my feet so hard that I didn't even notice Fang right in front of me.

Fang pulled my chin up to where I was looking right at him. There were only inches between us. His hand sent electricity all through my body. Then to my amazement, he pulled my face closer to his and kissed me.

I instantly kissed him back, missing the way the warmth of his lips spread throughout my body. I knew I was supposed to be mad at him, but it's so easy to forget things like that when he kisses me like this. I could have kissed him forever, but he pulled back.

"Are you mad?" He said, gazing at me. The way he looked at me—I felt like I was the most beautiful girl in the world. I couldn't be mad at him.

I sighed, "Not completely," I started to add more but he grinned and kissed me again. He lifted me off my feet and into the air, kissing my neck and sending tingles down my spine. He held me level to himself, looked me in the eye, and simply said, "I love you Max." Then he set me back down.

I turned from him, "You said you loved me before, and then you left." I looked around, realizing the rest of the flock must have thought we needed privacy, because they were no longer in the living room.

"Max." He said, "Max, look at me." I turned slowly, but looked down at the ground. He, of course, pulled my chin up and said, "I thought I could live without you, I thought it would be better for everyone if I did. But I was wrong, so freaking wrong. These past few months without you have been the worst of my life. And I—"

"Man," I smiled, "What happened to the Fang that used to never talk?"

He smiled at me, and I smiled back. We hugged, and just like that; everything between us was back the way it was. We called to the rest of the flock, and hand-in-hand we ran, jumped out the window, and opened our wings. I forgot how great flying could be with him at my side.

Two months later my dream came true—you know, the dream where Fang asked me to marry him? (Well minus the Eraser attack, thankfully.) The rest of the flock was happy about it, and didn't tell us to leave and have our own flock (haha)… surprisingly Angel was the happiest. Yeah, Angel… we got her back. Looong story. My life has never been better, but knowing me; it won't stay this way for long.


End file.
